


Make My Heart Beat Faster

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Random Encounters : Resident Enis (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Cuddling, Enis just wants to help, M/M, Mark is horny af, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sexual Frustration, biting kink, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Mark hasn't had a chance to 'get off' in nearly a month and he desperately needs to release some pent-up stress... but, a certain vampire tends to get in the way of EVERYTHING.





	Make My Heart Beat Faster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaddieWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieWrites/gifts).



> Wanted to write something for my dear friend, Maddie!
> 
> A DUMB IDEA I HAD WHILE WATCHING RANDOM ENCOUNTERS. 
> 
> WARNING: THIS IS DUMB!

The ragtag trio finally managed to make it to a relatively safe shelter, an abandoned inn.  
"Well, this should be a nice place to stay for a night." Dodger stated, swinging her bat over her shoulder.  
"Well, it's got beds, at least. Unlike, last time, when a certain /somebody/ gave me a 'pillow' made of poison ivy!" Mark growled, glaring at the other male of the group.  
"HEY! How was I supposed to know that humans are allergic to poison ivy?" The adorable vampire exclaimed.  
"Alright, ladies! Break it up! You two pick a decent room and I'll scout the area for food and supplies." Dodger shouted, breaking apart the two bickering dorks.  
"Are you sure you should go alone?" Mark asked.  
"I can handle myself. Don't worry." Dodger assured Mark.

The pair of males settled on a room on the second floor that actually had 3 beds. Enis proceeded to bounce on one of the beds, claiming it as his own. Mark entered the built-in restroom, locking the door behind him. Mark turned on the faucet, surprised to actually see clean water come out. He splashed some onto his face. Mark hadn't had a chance to masturbate in nearly a month, he figured now was a good time. Mark sat down on the rim of the bathtub and unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the front of his boxers. Mark let out a gasp as he gripped his member, slowly stroking it. Mark was fully hard within just a few strokes.  
"F-Fuck..." Mark breathed, feeling a heat in his cheeks.

Enis was done bouncing on his bed and he noticed Mark had been in the bathroom for quite a while.  
"Mark? Are you okay?" Enis asked, knocking on the door. He wasn't met with a response. He tried to door and it, surprising, opened up. Apparently, the lock was broken, and didn't actually work. Mark was so absorbed in his activity, he hadn't even heard the door open.  
"Um, M-Mark?" Enis spoke up, trying to get Mark to actually notice him.  
"Huh?! E-Enis! How did you get in here?" Mark yelped, tucking his boner back into his underwear.  
"The door was open... But, do you want some help with...um...that?" Enis asked, gesturing towards Mark's privates.

Mark sighed and walked into the bedroom, flopping onto his bed. Enis laid down between Mark's legs. He pulled down Mark's boxer's, allowing Mark's rock-hard cock to spring free.  
"Mark...You're so big..." The vampire purred, taking hold of Mark's member.  
"S-Shut up..." Mark grunted, cheeks a deep red. Enis started stroking Mark faster, causing the man to begin to pant.

Enis slid his hand up, pushing up Mark's shirt as he gently rubbed Mark's chiseled chest.  
"You're so beautiful..." Enis soothed. Mark took in a sharp breath. He loved being praised during sex.

"You are so perfect..." Enis continued, he knew Mark was loving this.  
"A-Ah...Enis..." Mark moaned, as the vampire's gentle hands massaged his meat.  
"Your muscles are fantastic..." Enis whispered, right into Mark's ear. Enis had moved up beside Mark, still stroking him with one hand while the other rubbed Mark's bicep.  
"Enis...Don't stop..." Mark whimpered, gripping the bedsheets.   
"You're so...delicious..." Enis growled, hunger suddenly gripping him, his fangs were /starving/. Enis sunk his fangs into Mark causing the men to scream in pleasure as he shoot a powerful load, coating Mark's chest in his thick, white seed.

Enis pulled his teeth away from Mark's neck, a bit of blood dribbling down his chin. "S-Sorry..."  
"It's fine...I tend to have an effect on people..." Mark panted, zipping up his jeans. Enis cuddled up against Mark and Mark happily allowed it. He enjoyed the sound of the vampire's soft snoring as it slowly lulled him into DreamLand. Moments later, Dodger entered the room, supply bag filled to brim with rations and water. She noticed the pair sleeping together and she smirked.

"I ship it."


End file.
